


Wishful Thinking

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Outside Sex, Voyeurism, Work sex, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alyssa wants Zack, but if she can't have him, she isn't averse to watching him enjoy himself with someone else...A little competition keeps things interesting.Written from Alyssa's point of view





	Wishful Thinking

I'm not naïve; I knew this was a possibility.. I only wish it had been with me and not her. Some girls have all the luck.

Zack is a popular guy at work: handsome, strong, gloriously funny - but it's that fine line he walks between sweetness and debauchery which truly reeled me in.

I first wondered about the possibility of fantasy becoming reality the night before Valentine's Day. Zack found himself in the back room, disposing of mountains of cardboard, assisted by the three A's: Amber, Amanda, and myself. He traded banter with each of us, and I smiled to myself any time I caught one of the other two girls sizing me up. I didn't think much of Amanda; she was too skinny and looked, well, 'used up.' Amber had a small waist which fleshed out into a decent ass and killer thighs, and she had a cute face; I was a little more intimidated by her as competition than Amanda.

Prior to the arrival of the two women, Zack had mentioned (again) the rumors circulating about us at work. We'd cracked jokes about it, but his words seemed to have multiple layers of meaning. His remarks came across as compliment, and maybe even an invitation or a test of some sort. I remember the conversation:

"I'm just worried about the rumors, Zack, because I know you want to move up in the company, and cheating can be seen as a character issue. You can't prove you *didn't* do something. I mean, I can't prove I *didn't* eat an apple before work, but if someone sees me eating an apple, that's proof that I did."

He laughed, and it made my insides melt and my heart stutter in my chest. "I do get what you're saying, and it's funny that you used that example. IF I was going to risk everything by 'eating an apple,' they'd never catch me. I'd be a stealthy son of a bitch. If I wanted to do that.. I'd have my cake and eat it, too."

I was stunned. Zack had always been so adamant about fidelity; even when I'd brought up the general topic of 'freebies', he had seemed disgusted by the very notion. Now, he had looked right at me as he'd talked openly about how he'd get away with cheating, and I felt naked. Was he testing me? I fumbled with my cardboard. 

Watching him interact with the other two girls, their play-fighting and giggling, made me feel good in a way I can't explain. I wasn't jealous; in fact, my mind began to explore various scenarios involving Zack with one or both girls. I noticed he kept 'accidentally' touching each of us (but mostly me).. Was he open to the possibility of something with one of us?

It was a week later when I got my answer in an unexpected way. I took a walk during my lunch hour, crossing the highway to a largely-deserted strip mall. One of the closed businesses had picnic tables set up outside for diners, and as I rounded a corner, I saw something that shocked me to the core.

Amber was bent over the picnic table, her knees resting on the bench, her face pressed against the tabletop. Zack was behind her, administering a sound spanking on her bare ass. She whimpered, begging him to fuck her, and I watched, frozen, as his hands rained down on her flesh again and again. My mouth went dry, my cunt flooding with moisture, heart pounding. I didn't move a muscle, didn't make a sound. Zack reached for his belt, dropping his jeans just low enough to allow him to access her waiting pussy. I watched as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her back onto his cock in one swift thrust. I bit my lip, stifling a moan. The way she began to mewl, desperate, almost whiny, only served to inflame him. He sank into her again and again, and I could hear the wet sounds of her cunt as she drew him in with every thrust. Suddenly he opened his eyes, his gaze sliding over to me. He didn't seem shocked or even surprised that I was there; he seemed.. Well, he seemed to be asking me something with his eyes, challenging me. I swallowed, adrenaline leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. He slapped her ass as he fucked her, his eyes never leaving my face, watching my reaction. Zack saw the want in my eyes, the hunger, and he smiled. He knew now - I was a bad girl, just like Amber. I needed to be fucked and punished and fucked and tortured and fucked, just like her.

My nipples were aching points under my clothes, the warm night now becoming hot. I leaned against the wall to steady myself, feeling weak. Zack began to speak:

"Oh, you like that, don't you? You DIRTY girl." 

My mouth tightened; God, how I wanted to..

"Oh, that's right. Take that cock. You're such a BAD girl.." He thrust harder, the table creaking under the strain. I wanted to be her, my cheek resting against my jacket on the table as he pounded me. I wanted to be the one to offer myself up so shamelessly out in the open air, to feel his questing prick, to have his palm leaving rosy marks on my ass.. I could smell her scent on the breeze, spicy and sweet, pouring out and down her thighs like honey. My knees threatened to buckle, but I couldn't leave. I had to watch. Zack's hair now clung to his forehead with sweat, and his low moans as he got closer made me squirt into my panties. He licked his lips, watching me - ME - as he fucked another. My fingers crept toward the waistband of my jeans, and I slid my hand beneath, seeking my hot little button for relief. 

As Zack continued his dirty-talk, I knew it was for me. I imagined him inside me, his hands and his cock taking possession of me. I wanted him to cum, to fill her up until she couldn't hold any more and it dripped back down. Zack waited for me to cum, biting my lip to keep silent, and then he let go, pumping her full of cream as I watched. Amber began to weep, shaking. Zack withdrew, rearranging his clothing as though nothing had happened. He spoke to her in a low murmur, and she nodded, still leaned against the table. I panicked, retreating around the corner rather than facing them (and what I'd done).

I knew he'd eventually confront me. I knew there would be a long conversation about this and certain other matters in the near future, but, like a coward, I ran from it - from my feelings, from his laughing eyes, from the pleasures he could give me.

I avoided him for the rest of the shift, but I knew. I knew my wishful thinking had shifted into the realm of the possible.


End file.
